Guardian Ghost
by wizardartist44
Summary: After a visit to Elysium, Heather starts to notice she's not alone...when she is alone. A certain ghost doesn't agree with her new future husband and will do anything to get rid of him...even kill him.


This is a story that popped in my head after I had started obsessing over Emilio when I first finished the game. I finally got to writing it despite my almost year long writer's block. I can't remember exactly when I got it but it's coming close to hanging onto me for a whole freaking year. I hate it and I'm leaving fans down with my "Humanized" fic…sorry fans. OTL

* * *

"Congratulations on the engagement Heather!" Angie said cheerfully, almost bouncing up and down and wanted to squeeze the fellow nurse.

Heather beamed at Angie, "Thanks Angie…again!" She had been showing off her ring too much it was starting excite Angie just a bit too much.

"I can't wait to congratulate you. Any luck between you and Derek anyway?"

Angie shook her head and looked at the floor sadly. "Nope, we've tried and tried but we still can't seem to get pregnant."

Heather sighed and patted the blond on the back, "Don't worry you'll manage eventually."

"Oh thanks that helps very much." Angie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The two were standing at the front desk. Heather was about to head out during the lunch break and run a few errands with her fiancé. Heather wore a smile as she signed out, then put her ID and name tag into her purse.

"So where are you heading off to first?" Angie asked, putting her hands behind her back and rocking from heel to toe. It was odd to her how hyper and childish she acted when Heather brought up anything to do with her fiancé and their engagement.

"Elysium…" Heather said with a sad tone hidden in her voice.

Angie blinked. "Yeah you told me earlier you were going but…why?"

"Well a few days ago someone contacted me. Apparently he's a distant cousin to Emilio. He heard about the incident in Elysium and found out about Emilio. I guess he wants to know more about who his cousin was so he requested a copy of his records."

"Elysium still has them!? Even after his…um…" Angie down at her feet and brought a hand to her chest. She didn't dare say the word; it's been four years since his death and bringing him up still brought a deep depression into the room.

"Yeah, they do. I don't understand either why they still have them but they do…" Heather paused and looked at the clock. "Well I should get going now, gotta meet Henry at the clock tower downtown. See you later."

Heather headed out and began waving as Angie waved back yelling a goodbye to her. After that, the blond turned heel and went to meet her husband to have a nice lunch together in the cafeteria.

* * *

Heather found a good parking spot, parked and ran toward the center of town where the clock tower was. There were many people around but it was easy for her to spot the man she loved from miles away. Yet it took her a while to spot him from where she was standing, until she noticed his shoulder from the edge of one of the statues. He was waiting there patiently, leaning against the statue. She sighed and let out a giggle. _Breaking rules as usual, he should know he's not allowed to lean against them._ She shrugged her thought off and skipped over to him.

"Sorry I'm a bit late! Got caught up with discussing something with Angie and then there was a bit of a traffic jam."

Henry Johnson smiled down at his fiancé and shook his head, "It's alright Heather. Come let's get going to…um…"

"Elysium."

"Yes there."

Heather sighed; he was such a forgetful man. Sometimes she wondered if he even cared. He didn't have to come with, but he just insisted he should since he was worried someone would hurt her or…something along those lines.

She smiled though and glanced up at her future husband. A tall man with broad shoulders, a strong-like face features with a wonderful pair of hazel colored eyes and shiny black hair, so shiny from too much jell in his hair to make it spike up; she grinned happily and clinged to his arm as she walked toward the train station with him.

* * *

_Where am I? Voices!? I hear voices!! …oh just people outside. I'll go check it out._

A transparent figure got off the hospital bed, got to his feet and walked out the door. Actually…through it. He looked around and saw nurses and doctors walking through the halls casually.

_Where am I?_ He thought to himself again. He watched another nurse walk by and looked closely at her ID. It stated her name, mentioned some other information on her, and then of course her role as nurse in the hospital. The hospital known as Elysium.

_Elysium…Elysium…this place. I've been her before right._ The figure looked at his hands and squinted. He could see the floor before him through his hands. _Oh yeah. I died here._ He looked over his shoulder and saw the room number. Suddenly a memory flashed through his head:

_**Bodies were everywhere. Everyone around him was moaning in pain and he could understand, because he too felt that pain. He stumbled on his feet as he desperately searched the hospital for Heather. Heather…his nurse, his only friend, or as he called her…his sister. She was lying in a room that he had just passed by. He called out to her and she immediately got to her feet; stumbling over to him barely able to even crawl. They embraced and fell into a corner. **_

_**"Don't leave me…" **_

_**Heather shushed him and said in a painful voice yet reassuring voice, "I won't. I promise you everything will be fine. We'll get through this together, just hang in there." **_

The figure shook his head and blinked. _That memory. It happened just before I…_ The ghost shook his head again. He didn't want to think about it. That pain, so intense even though he's felt it before many times from his previous GUILT experience. But to see Heather in that much pain…it was horrible. He remembered burying himself into her arms and heard her labored breath and felt her shaking body. The Mexican shook his head again. _Stop thinking about these horrible memories! _He then decided it was best to explore again to keep his mind clear. He decided instead of getting himself lost he'll just follow one of the nurses carrying some files. After a while he realized that the place had changed as compared to how much he remembered it looked. It was much more…roomy. Then again he noticed maybe that was because there were less and less patients _So…GUILT is no longer the issue huh? Medico…you did it. _

Before he knew it, he was standing in the waiting room. It too wasn't that full. He shrugged it off and was about to follow another nurse around the hospital until he noticed a figure heading toward the door. His eyes widenend and he watched as she walked in.

_Heather. _He mouthed her name but only said it in her mind. There she was. Her short brown hair, short figure, kind smile, crimson yet comforting eyes. The person he saw as his dear bigger sister who was always there for him. He remembered the many times she ran her fingers through his hair and humming a soft tune after he had had one of his many nightmares. Her presence overall was always soothing. He felt even more sick when she wasn't around. _I never got the chance to say goodbye either. _He shook his head and ran toward her happily, calling her name several times.

_Wait what am I doing!?_

He then stopped.

_She can't hear or see me._

He frowned and let out a sigh. All he could do now was watch. It then struck him…why was she here? He watched as she walked into the room, followed by a strange man who's hand was in hers. He glared at the man there was something about him he didn't like. It was as if there was a dangerous aura going around him. The ghost walked closer to the two. He watched in curiosity as the woman at the counter handed Heather some files. He looked over Heather's shoulder and noticed his name. Emilio Juarez.

_That's me huh? _He looked down at the photo. _I was so thin…hm doesn't matter now._ He turned his head when he saw the man behind her put his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her. Heather smiled at him and nodded then the two said goodbye and headed toward the door. Emilio glared at Henry once more. _Now I see why I'm here. I'm not letting you out of my site. _

And with that…Emilio followed them out the door. His unfinished business was to protect Heather. He knew it. It was the only reason his spirit was still on earth. And this man is the one he'll protect her from.

"_Don't worry Heather…I'll protect you_." Emilio whispered.

Heather blinked and looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Henry asked.

"I thought I heard…oh…never mind. Let's go." She said and picked up the pace. She knew going to Elysium would only bring bad memories and give her the chills.

She shook the feeling off. She knew she just heard Emilio's voice but she didn't want to think about him, it would only depress her. She looked over at Henry and smiled. _He'll keep me happy._

Short chapter I know. And yeah, yeah don't point out that Emilio noticed she couldn't hear him earlier…she can now so there! DX Only at random moments. Cause you can never explain any of the phenomenon when it comes to ghosts anyway. lol

Anyway the chapters will get longer throughout the story. Once again sorry if this was written horribly and the characters are OOC. Blame the writer's block.

Also a quick note: other languages will be translated, of course lol I don't know Spanish, and in italics, thoughts in italics and then flashbacks in bold italics.


End file.
